dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? (Magisteria)
Who Wants to be a Millionaire? '''is a Magisterian game show that is based on the British format of Who Wants to be a Millionaire?. The main goal of the game is to win 5 million Magisterian dollars (earlier 2 million) by answering 15 multiple-choice questions correctly. There are 5 lifelines: 50:50 (fifty-fifty), Phone-A-Friend, Ask the Audience, Switch and Double Dip. It airs every Monday after Wowowillie. It is rated PG. Gameplay The contestants must first play a preliminary round, called "Fastest Finger First", where they are all given a question and four answers from the host and are asked to put those four answers into a particular order. The contestant who does so correctly and in the fastest time goes on to sit in a chair in the center of the set, known as the "Hot Seat", and play for the prize. Once in the Hot Seat, the contestant is asked increasingly difficult general knowledge questions by the host. Questions are multiple choice: four possible answers are given (labeled A, B, C, and D), and the contestant must choose the correct one. Upon answering a question correctly, the contestant wins a certain amount of money. After questions, the host will ask the contestant "is that your final answer?" When a contestant says "final" in conjunction with one of the answers, it is official, and cannot be changed. For the first few questions, there is a possibility for the contestant to leave with no money if they fail to reach the guaranteed amounts. * Money Tree (Season 1-5) *# M$1,000 *# M$2,000 *# M$3,000 *# M$5,000 *# '''M$10,000 *# M$20,000 *# M$30,000 *# M$40,000 *# M$50,000 *# M$100,000 *# M$200,000 *# M$300,000 *# M$500,000 *# M$1,000,000 *# M$2 MILLION (top prize) Season 5 to Season 9; Season 11 to present Season 5 introduced a new money tree, The High-Risk Money Tree. which there will be only one safe haven and with the same lifelines. The Hardcore Money Tree features a intense music in the start and red lights in the studio of the show. and the prize has been added to 5 million Magisterian dollars. The M$5 Million Classic and High-Risk Money tree would be gone in the show until Season 11. * Classic Money Tree *# M$1,000 *# M$3,000 *# M$5,000 *# M$10,000 *# M$20,000 *# M$35,000 *# M$50,000 *# M$70,000 *# M$100,000 *# M$150,000 *# M$500,000 *# M$1,000,000 *# M$2,500,000 *# M$3,000,000 *# M$5 MILLION (top prize) * High-Risk Money Tree *# M$1,000 *# M$3,000 *# M$5,000 *# M$10,000 *# M$20,000 *# M$35,000 *# M$50,000 *# M$70,000 *# M$100,000 *# M$150,000 *# M$500,000 *# M$1,000,000 *# M$2,500,000 *# M$3,000,000 *# M$5 MILLION (top prize) Who Wants to be a Super Millionaire? (January-December 2016) The 10th season of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? was a Who Wants to be a Super Millionaire, Same 5 lifelines and same 2 money trees, and with 2 additional lifelines in the dimension, The 3 Wise Men and People's Speak. * Classic Money Tree *# M$10,000 *# M$20,000 *# M$30,000 *# M$40,000 *# M$50,000 *# M$55,000 *# M$60,000 *# M$100,000 *# M$150,000 *# M$200,000 *# M$500,000 *# M$1,000,000 *# M$2,500,000 *# M$5,000,000 *# M$10 MILLION (top prize) * High-Risk Money Tree *# M$10,000 *# M$20,000 *# M$30,000 *# M$40,000 *# M$50,000 *# M$55,000 *# M$60,000 *# M$100,000 *# M$150,000 *# M$200,000 *# M$500,000 *# M$1,000,000 *# M$2,500,000 *# M$5,000,000 *# M$10 MILLION (top prize) Top-prize winners Eric Halfblood (December 29, 2008) On December 29, 2008, a Magisterian teacher, Eric Halfblood won M$2,000,000, making him the first top prize winner in the Magisterian franchise's history. The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. (If a letter and the answer on it's right is bolded then it indicates the right answer) Haley De Santa (March 2, 2009) On March 2, 2009, a Bartender from Toxoplassachusetts, Haley De Santa won M$2,000,000, making her the second top prize winner in the Magisterian franchise's history and the first female top prize winner of the Magisterian franchise's history. The 15th question which she got it right will also be found at the bottom. Aaron Rio (January 10, 2011) The Magisterian version of the show produced it's 3rd and the first winner in the High-Risk Money Tree, a IT auditor Aaron Rio on January 10, 2011, According to him, he auditioned ten times until he was accepted in his eleventh audition, He was the first ever winner to use the High-Risk Money Tree. The 15th question which he got it right will be also found at the bottom. Allan Clinton (July 22, 2013) The Magisterian version of the show produced it's 4th winner, a Teacher, Allan Clinton on July 22, 2013. The 15th question which he got it right will be also found at the bottom. Jamie Howell (November 25, 2019) The Magisterian version of the show finally produced it's 5th winner after 6 years, Jamie Howell, a Valedictorian, won on November 25, 2019, The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Seasons Super Millionaire top-prize winners Harry Douglas (May 23, 2016) on May 23, 2016, The Super Millionaire season of the show produced it's first Super Millionaire, Harry Douglas, a pastor, won on May 23, 2016. The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Denise Philips (September 19, 2016) The Super Millionaire season of the show produced it's second Super Millionaire, Denise Philips, a Science teacher, won on September 19, 2016. The 15th question which she got it right will be found at the bottom. Willie Revillame (December 26, 2016) The Super Millionaire season of the show produced it's third and final Super Millionaire, Willie Revillame, the host of Wowowillie, won on December 26, 2016, Willie is the first and only Celebrity Super Millionaire, The 15th question which he got it right will be found at the bottom. Trivia * It is the second country to use the Japan style of the Intro of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? * It is the only country to have a Super Millionaire with 3 winners. * It is also the only country to have 5 lifelines than the regular 3 lifelines Category:2000s Category:2007 Magisterian tv series debuts Category:Who Wants to be a Millionaire? Franchise Category:2010s Category:TV series Category:Fictional TV series Category:Game shows Category:Fictional game shows